


Breaking Point

by steptladders



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AU where a lot of stuff is different, F/M, Mind Break, VeryDom! Guzma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steptladders/pseuds/steptladders
Summary: Guzma's finally in a position to do anything he wants with the brat that's been getting on his nerves.





	1. One

A loud screech pierced the air. Goliosopod cleaved the Decidueye clean in half, blood shooting from its severed torso. The trainer watched with a horrified expression as the halves of the pokemon fell to the floor, seeping blood between the floorboards. She tried to scream, but felt as if her body had run dry. She fell to her knees in silence and soon dropped to the floor facedown. The Team Skull boss, Guzma, watched in amusement at the show. He rose to his feet and gave a quick chuckle as he approached the trainer.

“Poor thing…” he came to a stop inches from the girl. “You started out so tough, and now look at you.” He paused before sending a foot crashing down on the trainer’s back. She gave a small cry before getting kicked again in the head. “You’re pathetic. You got too full of yourself and now your pokemon’s dead because of it.” He laughed. The girl scrambled up and dashed to the door as quickly as she could, but quickly realized her efforts were fruitless as a Grunt quickly blocked the door. For a second she considered her choices. There was no way she could go out through the door. Eyes darted around the room, stopping at the bloodied corpse of her beloved owl. After the second passed she was thrown to the ground, crying out as she hit the ground. Guzma sat on the girl, looking on smugly as she fought under the weight of the man.

“P-Please…” she wimpered “I’ll give you everything I have, just let me go.” The girl squirmed her legs trying to wriggle free, but to no effect. The man gave a swift punch to her left cheek, ceasing her movements and drawing a long painful groan out of her.

“Do you really think I would let you off like that?” He gave another punch in the same place. “You’ve been a real pain in my ass, giving my team a bad name.” He punctuated the statement with another punch. “Now ya gotta pay for it.” He narrowed his eyes and gave a wide grin, as if an evil thought crossed his mind. “I’ll give you this. Say you’ll join my team and become my servant and we’ll start things off easy.” He looked expectantly at the girl awaiting a response. Her ears were ringing slightly and she felt her cheek bruising already. Her eyes met to the cold stare of the man.

“Go to hell.” She spat out, glaring at him with hatred. His expression fell to one of disappointment, then one of rage. He made a hand motion to the Grunt who meekly exited the room. Guzma rose to his feet and popped his knuckles.

“I guess kids these days don’t learn any respect.” He murmured in a low voice. The girl could see his hands trembling in anger. “Don’t worry, you’re about to learn some.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hau paced the floor of the Aether House. He could swear the floor was starting to wear down in the circle he had been walking in. The kids had started to wonder amongst themselves if the trainer was okay.

“Don’t worry!” Hau forced a smile “She’s gonna be back any minute now.” He reassured the children. He was beginning to doubt if it were true, but tried to keep the children from catching on to it. Suddenly he heard his phone go off in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out to see it was a video call from the girl he was waiting on. He excused himself from the room and answered the call outside. “Hey girl, I was starting to get worried about ya!” He laughed. His heart sank as he saw what was on the screen. The trainer was seated in an unfamiliar room with her head hung low. Her hair laid a terrible mess and skin covered in bruises, scratches, and smeared blood. Her shirt was wrinkled and stretched out, sagging off one shoulder. The boss of the Team Skull walked into view grinning widely.

“Well hey girl!” He mocked the greeting Hau gave. He walked behind the girl and shook her shoulders lightly. “Well go ahead and tell him why you called.” He urged the girl with a mockingly happy tone.

“I’m sorry.” She said weakly, her gaze fixated on the floor. “I lost. Decidueye is dead. He died because I wasn’t strong enough to defeat Guzma.” The man grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her head up.

“Look in the camera when you’re speaking.” He hissed into her ear. She didn’t have the strength to fight it anymore.

“I’m a failure. I’m trash.” She said mechanically, giving a blank stare into the camera. “I let you and Kukui down. I let Lillie down. I let everyone down.”

“Come on and give that cute little smile!” Guzma sneered and pulled the girl’s mouth into a forced smile.

“Guzma has graciously” her voice cracked at the word, “allowed me to serve him here at his base. Don’t come for me. Goodbye.” She finished. The man let go of her mouth and walked to the phone to hang up the call. “I said everything you wanted. Please just stop this now.” She pleaded with what emotion she could muster up. The man gave a quick chuckle.

“Stop? But I’m only just getting started.” He laughed in a low tone as the girl’s eyes widened in fear.

“Please. Don’t.”

-End Call-


	2. Two

Guzma sat on the bed and leaned back comfortably.

"Well, strip for me." He smiled a toothy grin. The girl was taken aback but was obligated to do as he said. She awkwardly slid her top above her head and shimmied out of her shorts, feeling exposed and chilled to the bone. He seemed amused by her reluctance and gave a hand motion requesting her to turn around for him. She slowly shuffled from foot to foot spinning in a circle. Her steps were wobbly, partially from nerves as well as the throbbing pain in her head. Her pale skin formed small goosebumps.  The man rose off the bed and approached her, gingerly touching the straps of her bra. "Cute training bra." He remarked as he slid his fingers over the last white bands.

_It is not a training bra,_  she thought to herself. _It's a bra for adults that I bought with my mother at a store that's not for kids._ She wouldn't dare voice her feelings and chose to remain silent.

 "And your underwear even matches as well. Who are you dressing up for? Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked with mild curiosity in his voice.

 " No, I don't. " she responded in a low monotone voice. He continued to run his hands down the straps onto the cups. She bit her lip. The bra was unlined and her nipples were clearly poking through from the cold. He took notice, of course, and stopped his hands over them. Within a moment he gave them a sharp twist, drawing a high pitched yelp out of her. He gave a low growl and continued to pinch them. Her yelling turned to desperate whimpering, tears forming at the innards of her eyes. He stopped and continued to run his hands along her soft pale skin. She focused on the stitches on his shirt, the number of teeth on the zipper, anything to get her mind off the feeling of humiliation having her body violated. He slipped the straps down and gently pulled the cups down to reveal two small breasts with puffy pink nipples, the color between the two a soft gradient. She focused harder on counting, this time counting the number of links in his chain.

 "Come on and loosen up a little." He whispered with feigned kindness into her ear, caressing each budding breast in each hand. Out of instinct, she pushed his hands away and crossed her arms over her chest. Fear twisted in her throat, taking away the words she wanted to say. It felt weird and foreign to be fondled half naked in a cold unfamiliar room. Guzma gave a sharp glare and threw the girl by the waist onto the bed. The hard springs creaked under her weight. Within moments, he was on top of her. Everything happened so quickly, before she knew it both her hands were bound effortlessly by only one of his. One hand left free to roam her body.

 "The more you struggle, the harder it's going to be on you." He stated, grabbing her her breast with enough force to bruise it. She held back a yelp, letting only a small noise slip through her teeth. She ceased her struggling and laid still in the realization that his words were true. The man slowly slid her panties down her ankles. She held back tears and steadied her breathing. She heard sounds of shuffling and the man mumbling to himself. The girl looked back to see him pumping his sizable erection with his hand. The sight of it caused a spark of panic in her and she violently thrashed on the mattress.

 "No!" She shouted, tears openly streaming down her cheeks in far drops. " I can't do this! Stop! " she pleaded pathetically. Feeling his dick against her entrance only heightened her screaming. 

 "Shut up, will ya." Guzma scolded coldly. He swiftly penetrated her, turning her screams into silent constrained cries. "That's better. You're cuter when you shut your mouth." He gripped his hand tightly around her waist, fingers sinking into her soft hips. "Just a while ago you came here so sure you'd beat the big bad boss. Now you're taking his dick like a little slut." His thrusting continued rhythmically. " You're lucky I'd even stick it in someone as disgusting as you. You're barely even worthy of this cock. " He moved the hand restraining her to grab her hips tightly. Her hands gripped at the sheets uselessly. She began to hiccup between sobs. It was painful beyond anything he had done before this. The pain shot deep within her, shooting like electricity across her limbs.

"It hurts..." She managed to whimper between hiccups. " Please stop... "

 "Earn it." He growled, his breathing becoming heavier. She stared in confusion briefly before he spoke again in an angrier and more urgent voice " Earn it. " he repeated. She panicked to find the words to make the pain stop.

 "T-Thank you." Her voice shook. " Thank you for fucking someone as unworthy as me. My body is your's to use as you please. "She was shocked at the words coming from her mouth but he seemed to enjoy it, grunting louder and thrusting harder. "I want to serve you, and only you. I want to be your whore." Guzma slowly stopped thrusting and began to breathe steadily. " I want-"

 "You can stop now." He murmured between breaths. He slowly pulled his dick out from the girl. She could feel something viscous flowing from her. The two shared a few moments of silence before Guzma made a panicked yelp, stiffening his body. "Uhhh hey... Have you started your period yet?" He asked with panicked urgency. She didn't fully understand the reasoning for the question, but plainly answered yes. A few seconds passed before he let out a loud yell.

 "Guzma what is wrong with you! You really don't think these things through! " he smacked himself in disbelief. He quickly dressed himself and left the girl alone in confusion. She slowly covered herself with the blanket of the bed and laid on her side. The pain now subsided to a throbbing dull pain within her. Before long, the man came back into the room, a small package in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He handed the glass over to the confused girl and fumbled with the packaging, finally removing a single pill from it . "Hurry up and take this." He said in an annoyed tone, letting the girl grab it in her hand.

"What does it do? " she asked, holding the pill at various angles.

"Just take it, stupid." He retorted in a surprisingly childish manner. She obeyed and swallowed it with a mouthful of water. Guzma sighed in relief and slumped down in his chair, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He then looked alarmingly at the blood stains on the bed and floor and went into another panic. The girl somehow was able to fall asleep through all the commotion.

 

* * *

 

"Guzma..." Plumeria glared daggers into his eyes " Were you the one who took my emergency contraceptive? " she asked in a way that made him know that she was certain.

"Ah Plums, any time anything goes wrong you always think it's me!" He laughed, avoiding her gaze. " You know ya boy would never do something like that! " He feigned an innocent smile, but her expression and crossed arms remained the same. After moments of awkward laughter he sighed and dug money out of his pocket. "Fine, here's to pay you back for it." He dropped the money into her extended hand where she quickly snatched it and stuffed it into her pocket. "It won't happen again!" He grinned a cheesy smile in her direction. Her expression remained cold as she began to walk past him.

"It better not." She sneered and stomped away in a fuss.

" ....The fuck's her deal?"

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, I know it's been...a month since my last update. I didn't expect as many people to enjoy it as there were! I appreciate the kind words from all of y'all!

The trainer gently awoke from her sleep. She slowly sat up on the bed and began to recollect her thoughts. Her eyes came into focus to find herself in a room that was neither her own nor one of an Alolan motel. Panic washed over the girl. 'Okay,' She thought to herself. 'Where am I?' The answer quickly came to her as she remembered the events of the previous day. Her beloved Pokemon was dead and now she was at the will of the team skull boss. Her eyes darted around the room. She was alone, or perhaps not. The girl's bag laid open on the floor, various things laid out near the opening. Something was moving inside it. She shuffled to the end of the bed and realized she was still naked. She slowly crept to her bag, carefully leaning down to look inside. A small Wimpod found her hidden bag of pokebeans and was eating them greedily. It stopped at The sight of her and crept out of the bag, antennae popping up to their upright position. The Pokemon chirped curiously and felt her forearm with its antennae. She gave a weak smile and gently pet the bug on its head. It seemed to enjoy it, chirping in response and pressing its head against her hand. Suddenly the Pokemon stopped and darted to the door, spinning in circles and chirping in a song. The girl listened closely and could hear the faint sound of heavy footsteps climbing the stairs and someone being greeted by several enthusiastic voices. She quickly darted back to the bed, hitting her shin in the process. The girl held back a yelp, hugging the limb close to her. The door opened much to the wimpod's delight, causing the Pokemon to erupt in a series of loud gleeful chirps. Guzma walked into the room, gently grabbing the bug to hold in his arms. He seemed to be unaware of the trainer sitting naked on his bed as he made a b-line for his chair. He caught her gaze out of the corner of his eyes and turned his head to look at her. His cold stare caused her stomach to painfully sink in anticipation. He smirked at her silence and sat on the chair, letting the bug affectionately rub itself against him.

"Bout time you woke up." He spoke to the girl, focusing his gaze on the small Pokemon. "You've been asleep for a week." The girl's face flushed and panic spread through her before the man let out a quick laugh. "I'm just kidding. It's been, like, a few hours." He gave a smug grin in her direction. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and stilled her quickening heartbeat.

"Can I have something to wear?" She softly asked, fearing an outburst from the man. He shrugged, still petting the wimpod in his lap.

"One of the girls left something there for you, but it might be a little big." He pointed towards a folded pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed. She rose from the bed and bent over to pick it up, ignoring the feeling of eyes on her. The clothing certainly wasn't as fashionable as she liked, being only a plain t-shirt and athletic shorts. The clothing engulfed her small body. The shirt's neck extended past her collarbones and the shorts had to be cuffed twice to sit correctly on her hips. When she was finished, she turned to see the man still giving the blissful Pokemon affection.

"Check this out." He said excitedly, putting the Pokemon on the ground in front of him. He raised a hand, fingers extended to look like a gun. The bug Pokemon froze in anticipation, gaze affixed at the hand. He made a small sound and motioned his hand like a gun firing at the small bug. It chirped in a playful manner and flipped itself belly side up, extending its small legs straight in the air. After a few seconds, the Pokemon flipped itself over and ran back to the man gleefully. He seemed amused, giving a genuine smile. "Ain't that tight as hell? This dude's smarter than most of the grunts here." He patted the bug on the head. The girl was shocked seeing her captor acting so playfully. He seemed to really care for the pokemon. Seconds later the Pokemon scurried to the bed and crawled underneath it. Guzma cleared his throat and resumed his powerful stance in his chair.

"Now I got shit to do today so you're gonna have to sit tight 'til I finish all this boring stuff." He snapped his fingers and pointed at the ground in front of him. "Be useful and get over here. Hands and knees." he snapped with authority in his voice. The girl slowly made her way in front of the man, lowering herself to her hands and knees facing the door. As soon as she was in position, she felt a great force hit her back as the man propped his feet on her. She made a small noise of disapproval, the feet hitting an old bruise from the day before. "And no talking until I tell you to." He retorted, digging his heel into her back. She obeyed and hoped it wouldn't last long.

The next few hours, several grunts came and went, speaking with the boss about plans for occupying more locations and future plans. The girl avoided eye contact with any of them, occasionally looking under the bed at the snoozing wimpod. None of the grunts acknowledged her presence, as did Guzma. The only interaction with her came from the man shifting his feet on her or twisting his heels into her. Humiliation washed over her, she would have never let herself be seen in such a state before.

'I guess I deserve it ' She thought to herself. 'I let myself become his....' Her thoughts returned to the events of the night before when she lost her virginity to this man she barely knew. Her cunt still ached from being torn open, and yet something felt strange. Her mind raced with thoughts of what could be in store for her as his new toy. The idea strangely excited her. She felt a weird sensation surging through her body, spreading a tingling to her cunt. She tried to hide her reddening face out of the view of the two grunts in the room excitedly talking to their boss about new Pokemon in the area. Their presence only seemed to make the sensations worse, causing her heartbeat and breathing to quicken. Her body wanted something, but she wasn't sure what. The man's digging heel in her back brought out a small moan of pleasure from the girl's mouth. She quickly composed her thoughts and was brought back to the present. The grunts were both giving uncomfortable glances at the girl as the boss continued to speak. He soon shooed the two out of the room and they were once again alone. The weight of feet raised off her back.

"Get up." Guzma demanded the girl. She slowly rose to her feet and looked at the man, now leaning back in his chair with his knees spread. He had an annoyed expression on his face which made the girl feel uneasy. Before she could react, he reached his hand through the leg of her shorts, touching his fingers to her pussy. He pulled it back, the fingers covered in a layer of wetness. He examined it with mild surprise on his face. "What got you so wet?" He rubbed it between his fingers. A sly grin grew on his face. "Surely being used as a footstool doesn't turn you on." She didn't know how to respond. He quickly slid her shorts down to see her cute bare cunt seeping fluid that formed strands between her thighs. She breathed heavily, making small moans as he rubbed her thighs. "Have you ever played with yourself before?" He asked before he gently rubbed his fingers along her vulva.

"N-No." She stammered, legs shaking from the surges of pleasure caused by the man's touch. He rubbed a thumb over her clit, causing the girl to moan loudly and grab onto Guzma's arm as her legs briefly gave out. He gave a small chuckle.

"I've barely even started and you're already this sensitive." he rubbed her clit steadily as the girl moaned and struggled to stand up. "You really are a slut, getting off on being used and humiliated."

"I'm not like that..." The girl lied, feeling something building inside her as she tightened her grip on the man's arm.

"I seem to remember you saying otherwise last night." He smirked. "Now cum." He demanded, pinching her clit tightly. She let out another loud moan and felt her body surging with pleasure. Her knees gave out beneath her and she fell to the floor, continuing to shake from the orgasm. Guzma pet her head as she steadied her breathing. "Well you had your fun, it's only fair that you pay me back for it." He said, motioning to the bulge in his pants. The girl sat frozen in place, afraid to make any advances.

"I-I don't know how to." The girl stammered nervously. Guzma looked unamused.

"Start by taking it out." He stated, expression unchanged from his cold stare. The girl sat on her knees and clumsily began to slide his pants down. His cock jumped out from its restraints, leaking precum at the tip. "Touch it." The girl extended a hand and began slowly stroking his cock. Her mind began to race wondering if what she was doing even felt good. She looked up at the man, who seemed to be enjoying watching her awkward attempts. "Now start sucking the tip." She hesitated, feeling a jump in her chest. It smelled strong and it surely wasn't going to taste good. She slowly kissed the head and began to take it in her mouth. The feeling was incredibly odd to her, she wanted it to end as quickly as possible. Without warning, Guzma grabbed her head and shoved his entire length down her throat. She gagged violently, pushing his hips with her hands, but her tiny body was no match for his strength. He bobbed her head rhythmically along his cock, seemingly ignoring the girl's gagging and crying. He finally let go of his grip and her head sprung away. The girl coughed and dry heaved, wiping the drool covering her chin. "See? You're doing such a good job already." He remarked sarcastically.

"Am I done?" She asked after she regained somewhat of composure. He smirked at the girl.

 "You'll know when you're done." He grabbed a hold of the girl's head and forced it once again down onto him. The girl was unprepared and his cock instead slid past her cheek. "Try not to use your teeth this time." He remarked. The girl opened her mouth obediently and was again thrust up and down. She slowly began to breathe through her nose and hold her breath, finding somewhat of a comfortable routine. After what seemed like too long to her, he held her head down and she could feel thick cum filling her mouth. "Don't you dare spit it out." He sneered as he withdrew his cock from her mouth. "Swallow it." She gagged at the taste of it and reluctantly swallowed it all with a shiver. She finally breathed freely again, leaning herself against the seat of the chair. Guzma grinned and began gently petting her head. "Good girl. That wasn't so bad now, was it?" She fought the words she wanted to say and remained silent. Humiliation washed over her as she tried not to focus on the aftertaste in her mouth. The girl wiped at the drool on her chin, as well as the tears running down her cheeks. She felt used, but somehow the feeling didn't leave her empty. Guzma quickly grabbed her chin to look up at him.

"And what do you say to your master after he's treated you so well?" Her throat tightened up and the blood rushing through her head started to cause her ears to ring.

"Thank you..." She mumbled, straining to keep eye contact with him. He merely smirked in response.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come in the future! I was originally planning on making this a comic, but I don't have the time for it. Perhaps in the future!


End file.
